


"Mawwiage"

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Multi, OT3, Team as Family, but you know Alec would think of that, gratuitous Tolkien reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds and their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mawwiage"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).



"Hardison could have made that for you," Parker observes. Nate hides his smile behind a glass of the pub's latest brew. She's the best mastermind he knows (after himself, of course), but there are some things she'll probably never learn.

"The point is, he didn't have to." Sophie smiles at Alec, who smiles back, and tucks the passport back into her purse. "I'm actually, legally Laura Ford." She exchanges a fond glance with Nate.

"So how's it feel to be legit?" Eliot asks. Everybody's got a drink now and looks happy, and the lamb will come out of the oven soon; he has a moment to relax.

"It's still a bit odd to actually *pay* for things instead of stealing them," Sophie admits, "but it's not as if we're going to run out of money any time soon."

"But isn't that boring?" Parker asks.

"Not if you have other hobbies," Nate puts in, with a sidelong glance at his wife.

"I do not want to hear about those," Alec says, then leans in to Sophie. "Y'all don't tell, we won't tell, neither. But I *do* want to hear about where y'all been."

Eliot excuses himself during the travelogue to plate the food and bring it out. He used the brewpub's kitchen but still made a family style meal. Everyone oohs and aahs over the whole roast leg of lamb. April's a good time to get lamb, and rosemary grows easy up here in Portand.

"Oh, Parker, Parker--show 'em." Alec's on his second glass of wine. "It ain't fancy, but--"

Parker blanks for a moment, then waves her hand in Sophie's face. On the third finger of her left hand is a plain gold wedding band.

"You did it? You got married? Oh!" Sophie drops her fork and napkin to put her arms around Parker and coo over her. Parker actually looks pleased. Alec holds out his hand, too, to display the matching band against his dark skin.

"We just went to the courthouse, with Eliot for our witness." The two men exchange their characteristic fistbump. "So we's all legal, too."

"Alec wanted it to have the verse from the Lord of the Rings on it, you know, One Ring to rule them all," Parker says when Sophie lets her go, "but Eliot put his foot down on that."

"Did he now," says Nate, reaching for what's left of the risotto. Eliot gives him a silent head-tilt in response.

Later, when Parker and Sophie are having their version of girl talk and Alec has gone to review the pub's books for the day, Nate catches Eliot doing some washing up. The ring on his right hand's third finger gleams as the suds slide off it, a plain gold band.

Eliot sees Nate, sees Nate looking at the ring. A rare smile bends Eliot's mouth. "Like I said, till my dyin' day."


End file.
